priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 29 - EZ DO Gloxercise
EZ DO Gloxercise is the 29th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on January 24th, 2015. Plot With only a week until the Paradise Prize competition, Laala, Sophie and Mirei are faced with a lack of training. That is until Gloria and Love put them into shape at a training camp, but will they be able to survive such a tough regiment? Summary SoLaMi♡Smile are at the library discussing about them being behind by both Dressing Pafé and Faruru. Amamiya saw Mirei computing hard and thought that spraying himself with cologne can help Mirei. Mirei then thought of doing somersaults which Laala approved after seeing idols doing it on TV. Mirei agreed with Laala and Sophie said she wanted to try doing a somersault. Both Laala and Mirei told her that they can handle it but Sophie insisted on doing it, surprising her teammates. The girls started training but are having a hard time. Kuma showed them a place where they can practice, the PriPara Gym. As the girls left for the gym, Kuma told himself the dangers that they can face. Meanwhile, the girls are now looking for the gym and thought that they're lost but Mirei found the gym. As the girls entered in the gym, the door closed unexpectedly and Rina pulled away their PriTicket Bags. Gloria introduced herself as the one in charge of the PriPara Gym and she, Rina and Love will put the girls into massive training. When the girls are ready, they said their own catchphrase but Gloria only told them to answer with a "glo". The girls said it quietly until asked to say it loudly. The girls are asked to perform a somersault but failed. Gloria asked Love for the disk and inserted it on Rina. The girls began their training but Gloria gave them the same hair she has and they cannot continue because of how heavy it is. The girls are asked to break down a few blocks and Love demonstrated on how to do it but the girls cannot break it. Gloria changed their outfits and Love told her that they have a new applicant which is Faruru. Faruru performs all steps easily and Gloria told her that she can go because nothing is left to teach her. As Gloria looked at the girls, she told them they cannot leave the gym until they master doing the somersault. Gloria also told them that she will be telling their parents about it and manage their school work. The girls were surprised and are asked to go back to their training. Dressing Pafé were outside and asked if the girls are okay. The girls were tired but Leona gave them one of Papa's Pizzas. As Laala was about to eat it, Gloria stopped her and pulled her away. Sophie's fan club gave Sophie some pickled plums to help her in her training but Sophie wanted to do things on her own. Her fan club told her to do her best. Laala and Mirei are now on bed until Mirei noticed that Sophie is not on her bed and thought she ran away because the training is much hard for her. Both Laala and Mirei decided to find her. Sophie was training so that she can do somersault but Faruru told her that she will be the one to win the Paradise Coord and it won't matter if she trained hard. Laala and Mirei found Sophie with Faruru. Faruru asked her if she is going to give up but Sophie told her she will never give up because as long her friends are with her, she can do anything. Both Laala and Mirei told her to do her best and Sophie's training became a success. Laala and Mirei apologized to Sophie for doubting her and the three are now aiming for victory. Gloria told them that it's already past their bedtime. Mirei told her that they are just planning how to work harder. To put their training to the test, Gloria summoned a tennis field and if the girls managed to hit one of Love's serves, they can leave the gym. The girls are having a hard time hitting the balls but they took Love's last serve together and won. Gloria and Love congratulated them and are now allowed to leave the gym. The next day, the girls performed on stage and after performing trade friend tickets. Faruru asked Unicorn about friends but she told her that she doesn't needed friends not fans. Unicorn told her that she will be helping her getting more fans. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Unicorn *Gloria Ookanada *Love Tochiotome Trivia *The title is reference to the song "EZ DO DANCE", the second opening theme song to Pretty Rhythm'': Rainbow Live'', which is heard very briefly in this episode. **The "Gloxercise" is in the title is a portmanteau of Gloria + Exercise. *Shion, Dorothy, and Leona begin wearing their previous Cyalume coords as casual PriPara coords. Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Episodes